Missing Scene 201  Audition
by Miss Gleek
Summary: Uma OneShot, Missing Scene de "Audition" CONTÉM SPOILERS! Fic centrada em Finchel. Rachel está distante batalhando com os seus conflitos internos e com as suas atitudes nos últimos dias envolvendo a novata Sunshine Corazon.


As tardes de ensaio juntamente com o Mr. Schuester sempre foram bastante divertidas, mas aquela em especial estava longe de ter alguma diversão. Após os acontecimentos na primeira semana de volta às aulas, e isso incluía a nova treinadora do time de futebol americano – Bestie -, os cortes dos gastos do Glee Club e as Cherrios graças ao diretor Figgins, a ilusória popularidade de que os New Directions teriam ao retornarem do verão, os ânimos exaltados entre Santana e Quinn, uma vez que as duas agora disputavam a patente para ver quem era a mais Bitch do McKinley. E, além disso, tinha Sunshine Corazon e Sam.

Como Finn sugeriu, e após ter dado um tempo para ela mesma, Rachel seguiu de volta para a sala de ensaio e desculpou-se com todos os seus companheiros. O clima era tenso, ninguém parecia relaxado, mas o Mr. Schuester fez questão de agir como nada afetasse a dinâmica do grupo. Conversaram novamente sobre as Regionais, tentaram traçar estratégias na tentativa de bater o Vocal Adrenaline naquele ano, sugeriram algumas músicas, cantaram algumas, tocaram instrumentos, dançaram e ao final do ensaio todos pareciam mais receptivos.

Isolado em canto, Artie assistiu sua musa de olhos puxados sair de mãos dadas com Mike Chang. Ainda tinha a idéia fixa na cabeça de tentar uma vaga no time de futebol, era o único jeito de reconquistar Tina de volta. Através do seus óculos, o cadeirante procurou Finn, ele estava do outro lado da sala, entoava algumas notas enquanto segurava uma partitura.

Artie se sentiu culpado. Finn tinha sido expulso do time por sua causa. Teve vontade de ir até lá e falar com ele, mas hesitou. Kurt e Mercedes entraram no seu campo de visão, ambos acenavam para os demais e sem menos esperar, Artir já se via sendo arrastado para fora da sala com Mercedes ao seu lado dizendo que era uma ótima tarde para um sorvete, para os três.

Na sala mais ampla, sobraram apenas Quinn, Puck e Finn. Rachel estava dentro do escritório do Mr. Schuester desculpando-se pessoalmente com ele. Quanto aos três que estavam do lado de fora, ninguém ousou trocar uma palavra. Finn apenas parecia concentrado demais na sua partitura e na sua cantoria particular. Quinn sentia-se deslocada, mas levantou-se arrumando o seu uniforme das Cheerios. Ajeitou a borda da saia vermelha que ficou levemente amarrotada e seguiu em direção à porta. Puck observou todos os seus movimentos com uma sobrancelha erguida, não pensava em mais nada a não ser nas curvas dela. Sorriu e a seguiu, deixando Finn sozinho.

Demorou alguns segundos para que o garoto percebesse que estava sozinho ali dentro. Largou a partitura de "The Only Exception" em cima do piano e deu uma olhada rápida para o escritório do seu professor. Rachel parecia falar freneticamente. Sentou-se no banquinho da bateria e começou a tocar um ritmo qualquer, era uma forma de matar o tempo na espera por sua namorada.

William abriu a porta e saiu com a adolescente ao seu lado, ela parecia mais aliviada e ele contente. A conversa toda tinha sido bastante produtiva para ela, Rachel sentia-se leve e acenou em despedida para o professor antes de lançar um olhar significativo para o namorado. Mais do que depressa ele largou as baquetas, pegou a sua e a mochila dela e seguiram para o estacionamento do colégio.

Caminharam em silêncio. Caminharam de mãos dadas.

Rachel deixou a franja cair por completo sobre os olhos ao olhar para o chão evitando os raios solares impiedosos que batiam contra o seu rosto.

"_Gone... Love is never gone... __As we travel on… Love's what we'll remember…", _Finn a ouviu cantarolar baixinho e por instinto apertou ainda mais a mão dela. Tinha alguma coisa errada, ele sabia disso. A menina ao seu lado que sempre falava sem parar e completamente empolgada com qualquer coisa estava em silêncio e cantava com melancolia uma música que não tinha mínima idéia de quem era. _Provavelmente de um musical_, pensou. Queria conversar com ela, mas como?

Rachel só se deu conta de que não estava mais no estacionamento quando se viu obrigada a subir alguns degraus. Finn ia à frente segurando a sua mão e com a outra carregando as duas mochilas. Estavam num dos pátios do McKinley, no pátio em que eles se apresentaram para uma platéia nada animada há uns dias atrás. Ele a guiou mais uns degraus acima e finalmente atingiram um local com sombra.

- Senta aqui comigo. – ele pediu ao largar as mochilas no chão e ao se sentar num dos degraus de cimento.

Ela permaneceu em pé estudando mentalmente quais seriam os motivos para ele fazer aquilo. Olhou em volta, o colégio estava praticamente vazio. Ouviam-se de longe os gritos das Cheerios e a voz esganiçada da treinadora Sue Sylvester através do seu megafone. Rachel agora tinha cruzados os braços, estava ficando frustrada por não ter idéia do que ele estava fazendo. Ele novamente pediu, mas dessa vez em silêncio, apenas apontado para onde ele queria que ela se sentasse com ele.

- Você sabe que eu tenho ballet hoje de tarde, Finn. – ela comentou vencida pela graciosidade do olhar dele. Finn murmurou concordando e abrindo as pernas para que ela se encaixasse ali no meio.

Ela sentiu os enormes braços dele a envolverem por trás e abraçarem a sua cintura. Automaticamente ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e relaxou ao sentir a respiração leve de Finn indo de encontro com a sua orelha. Novamente mergulharam num silêncio profundo.

Rachel parecia aleatória, como se estivesse fora da realidade. Ela estava pensativa e Finn mais ainda. Às vezes odiava ser tão limitado em reação a esperteza e odiava mais ainda não saber lidar bem com as palavras. E então ele pensava, pensava muito em como iniciar uma conversa com ela.

- Vai me dizer o motivo de estarmos aqui e não dentro do seu carro indo para casa? – ela perguntou de repente cortando toda a sua concentração justamente na hora em que ele estava formulando uma frase fabulosa. Ou pelo menos ele pensava que era fabulosa.

- Você está estranha. Pensei que fosse se sentir melhor depois do pedido de desculpas. – respondeu já desistindo do seu plano de iniciar um diálogo com ela delicadamente. – O que foi, baby? – perguntou por fim.

Finn não percebeu, mas ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamando-a de "baby". Rachel o fitou:

- Eu só percebi uma coisa hoje... – respondeu evasiva. Isso o frustrou. – Eu tenho que aprender a encarar a realidade não como um conto de fadas. – completou perdendo-se novamente nos seus pensamentos.

- Rachel, fale a minha língua, por favor. Estou tentando fazer o meu papel de namorado preocupado, mas você não está ajudando. – ele reclamou fazendo com ela lhe encarasse de novo.

- Na verdade, tudo é bem simples, Finn. Eu agi errado com toda aquela situação envolvendo a Sunshine, mas fui madura suficiente para reconhecer que estava errada. – ela parou e rolou os olhos ao receber o olhar de desaprovação dele. – Está certo, reconheci que estava errada graças a você e então fiz o que você sugeriu, fui até os meus companheiros e pedi desculpas... – ela parou novamente e cortou o contato visual.

- Continue. – ele a incentivou buscando os seus olhos de novo. Eles agora pareciam marejados. Rachel estava prestes a cair num choro e isso fez com que Finn entrasse em pânico por dentro.

- Eu sou egoísta e egocêntrica, Finn. Eu acho que o mundo tem que girar ao meu redor, eu tenho que ser o centro das atenções, eu preciso do holofote, do brilho... E Sunshine... Sunshine tem uma voz incrível e eu me senti ameaçada, pois é no New Directions que eu brilho, Finn! – desabafou enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Ninguém duvida disso, Rach. Você sempre foi a nossa carta premiada, mas depois da nossa derrota ano passado, nós precisamos nos concentrar como uma equipe e não com o individualismo de cada um. Somos os capitães do New Directions e é o nosso dever saber o que é melhor para o nosso coral. – ele retorquiu passando a mão nos seus cabelos. – E não há razão para você se sentir ameaçada, você é a pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço. Sunshine tem uma voz incrível, mas a sua é ainda melhor. – completou orgulhoso ao sentir que o choro silencioso tinha dado o lugar para uma risada suave dela.

- Você ainda acha que eles ainda estão com raiva de mim? Mesmo com o meu pedido de desculpas? Vamos encarar os fatos, eu acabei de arruinar as nossas chances de bater o Vocal Adrenaline e agora eles têm a Corazon. – perguntou virando-se para encará-lo mais uma vez. Dessa vez sustentava um olhar sério e piedoso.

- Temos uma situação delicada nas mãos... – Finn comentou. – Mas vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe! – finalizou sorridente e roubando um selinho dela.

- Ou talvez eu tenha apenas facilitado as coisas para eles, afinal de contas eu nunca fui, de fato, aceita naquele coral. E não adianta me olhar desse jeito, você sabe que eu tenho razão. Eles só me toleram porque de todos ali, eu sou a melhor. Sem desmerecer ninguém. – Rachel comentou incisiva ainda sob o olhar nada satisfeito dele. – Todos me odeiam.

- Você é irritante às vezes, tagarela e raramente admite estar errada, mas acredito que esteja enganada quanto a isso.. – Finn respondeu apertando ainda mais o abraço. – Somos tão diferentes um dos outros Rachel, cruzávamos uns com os outros pelos corredores, mas nunca nos demos conta da existência dessas pessoas. Hoje nós somos uma equipe, somos amigos. Uma família. E até onde eu sei, famílias também tem os seus conflitos internos... Porém, quando mais precisamos, eles sempre estarão lá. – ele pausou novamente e vislumbrou o rosto da namorada relaxar com as suas palavras. Isso era um ótimo sinal, ele estava fazendo a coisa certa. – Entende onde eu quero chegar, baby? – perguntou sorrindo com ela.

A adolescente se levantou criando um murmúrio de protesto da parte dele, mas logo foi substituído por um largo sorriso quando ela se aconchegou no seu colo e o enlaçando pelo pescoço. Perderam alguns segundos apenas sorrindo um para o outro e Rachel classificava esses momentos como mágicos, pois eram intensos e sinceros.

- Você é o melhor namorado e melhor amigo do mundo, Finn Hudson. – ela confessou há poucos centímetros dos lábios dele.

- E eu não te odeio. Eu te amo. – ele declarou antes de ganhar, o que era para ele o melhor presente do seu dia, um largo e genuíno sorriso dela. Estava orgulhoso, sentia-se contente por ter trazido de volta a velha Rachel Berry.

Cerraram os olhos e mergulharam num beijo apaixonado ali, naquele pátio deserto, sentados num dos degraus de concreto do MicKinley High School com a brisa de Outono chicoteando os seus corpo.


End file.
